yahoowrestlingfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
YWF Superstars 14th Episode 5/12/12
YWF Superstars is a Efed show that airs every Saturday. We are welcomed by Jerry Lawler & Jim Ross Kevin Thorn w/ Ariel vs John - Kevin punches John as the bell rang. Kevin continues with body shots on John then sends him off the ropes and goes to give him a back body drop but John kicks him in the face as Kevin looked up at him with a angry look on his face, John runs off the ropes again but gets dropped with a vicious clothesline by Kevin Thorn. John slowly gets up and gets hit with the' '''shoulder jawbreaker by Kevin Thorn. Kevin picks him up and gives him The Crucifix and pins him - Winner Kevin Thorn. Sting Promo - Sting is shown in a dark room. JBL the lurking in the shadows for the Stinger is over! I'm done waiting my turn for the title match. I don't care if it has to be a one on one match or 3 way I will get my title shot! YWF Tag Team Champions The Rock & D-Lo Brown vs Dave & Mike - Non Title - The Rock starts out by getting Mike in a headlock then sending him off the ropes and knocks him down with a shoulderblock. Mike gets back up to his feet as Rock elbows him on the head 2 times then gives him a side suplex then drags him over to his corner and tags in D-Lo then gives an elbow drop on the back of Mike as D-Lo enters with a springboard elbow drop on the back of Mike. D-Lo picks Mike up and sends him off the ropes and gives him a back body drop then goes to pick him up but Mike tags out in pain to Dave. Dave enters and charges at D-Lo who gives Dave a back body drop followed by 2 clotheslines. D-Lo drags Dave over to his corner and gives Dave a Spinebuster then tags in The Rock who goes up the turnbuckle, takes off his elbow pad and yells "The Rock's Elbow!" then hits it on Dave and pins him as D-Lo knocks Mike off his corner - Winner The Rock & D-Lo Brown '''YWF News Center with Josh Matthews - Next week on Superstars in the main event it will be Kevin Thorn & The Boogeyman teaming up against the team of David Hills & Jim ' Jerry Lawler & Jim Ross tell us that Vince McMahon will be at RAW this Monday to address JBL and his current position as the interim GM. Kane w/ Paul Bearer vs Jerry - Kane grabs Jerry's arm and wrenches it then gives him an armlock scoopslam. Kane picks Jerry up and punches his arm and gives him an uppercut which knocks him out of the ring. Jerry gets up and goes after Paul Bearer, this forces Kane to come out and gives Jerry a big boot. Jerry rolls into the ring as Kane attends to Paul. Paul tells him to get into the ring and he does. Jerry kicks Kane but it has no effect on him, Kane gives Jerry a sidewalk slam followed by a flying clothesline! Jerry slowly gets up and gets hit with the Chokeslam by Kane who goes for the pin - Winner Kane. Paul enters the ring as Kane lets his pyro go off, both stand in the ring as some man comes out with scars all over his arms and some on his face, he has long hair that reaches down to his shoulders. He looks at Kane & Paul Bearer as we fade.